multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Archived contents: User talk:Styracosaurus Rider/Archive 1 Done and done Your page is now archived. I've put a plain white border around the "Archived contents" and a typical name. If you mislike the wording or the colors, you can either ask me to change them to your desire or you can change them yourself by editing the following code: Archived contents: User talk:Styracosaurus Rider/Archive 1 Just change the "Font colors" from white to anything really. If you want to change what it says for "Archived contents", just change, well, Archived contents. Good luck, and refer to me if you have anymore archiving needs! :) [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 19:26, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Your userpage You got rid of Mr Tibbles :( Oh, and was I supposed to notice this: It's time for me to do my explaining. This master plan is big. VERY big. I've said that before. But this is so big, that the mythology of the entire wiki will have to be rewritten. Of course, I have to talk to some others. Dyga, namely. I have this mini-plotline in mind, and I'll need to talk to him about that. But that will be only one casualty. Simply put: The Kerarans would fall before it. The Lentaa would fall before it. The Aians would fall before it. The mighty Daemons would fall before it. Rothel himself would fall, and so would the Nightforger, the Nithlings, and all the gods beyond. Even X will fall, seeing what they have done. You have to really dream up a big imagination to comprehend that. The scope of it all is of an infinitely gargantuan and complex magnitude. In other words, it's one helluva plan. Toothless100 - Talk to me 05:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) No. Pinguinus impennis 12:53, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Why do you ask? Pinguinus impennis 12:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I've one-upped you again. :P No tellsies HolbenilordTalk 13:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) When something is manipulated in a certain way, things become reasonable. HolbenilordTalk 13:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Fabrication is in the set of types of manipulation, that's true. But not all manipulation is fabrication... HolbenilordTalk 13:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You're told that. What do you think? There are further levels (i do further maths mwahahahahahahahahaha) HolbenilordTalk 13:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) There can only be one, Styro. HolbenilordTalk 13:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You fell into the tra-ap nye nye nyeh nyeh nyeh HolbenilordTalk 13:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I agree in many ways. Is it 9:31 in planet USA? HolbenilordTalk 13:31, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I can skive off gymning for an hour. HolbenilordTalk 13:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Gift I have a present for you! HolbenilordTalk 10:01, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :D Bask in my kindness! Anyway, it's a very good present. Revealing. HolbenilordTalk 15:29, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you do a Zoo Tycoon image for Aristotle? I would be much obliged... Pinguinus impennis 20:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Grassland, with a few large trees. Large Montothere footprints, if you can do it. Pinguinus impennis 20:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) When the Paradise Planet is over, can the Salsenes build some colonies on Kaventro? Pinguinus impennis 20:34, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Bow whales and blue whales, they're cold-water animals. HolbenilordTalk 17:37, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Animal Depends what kind. Deep discussion must be in chat. HolbenilordTalk 18:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Generalised CIC Report Format There's a standard format, but i'm unsure as to what it is. Does this seem right? Example report included. HolbenilordTalk 19:05, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Would there be no similiarities? :P HolbenilordTalk 19:17, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I want to make documents like that. How do I do it? Pinguinus impennis 19:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Can you give me some document requests (other than a clear Truth) HolbenilordTalk 19:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) But the CIC doesn't know about Vesania. HolbenilordTalk 19:59, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Sources Sorry, edit thing wasn't working... what possible sources could they have for Vesania? No Dimensional Rifts go there... no-one survives the trip... HolbenilordTalk 20:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I am not happy :P HolbenilordTalk 20:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Human nature, my man, is to be changeable. HolbenilordTalk 20:16, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Happiness is a way of rewarding a human for doing things that further their survival. It is too often felt, if anything. HolbenilordTalk 20:19, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Please Help me! http://danddfanon.wikia.com/wiki/D&Dfanon_Wiki Come help me with this fanon wiki! I am alone there! I need someone to read my articles! One guy edited his user page there, but he's too busy to write any articles! Please help! Pinguinus impennis 13:52, September 24, 2011 (UTC) hey im in chat now for real, and i dont think that message wall id that bad. Yuy168 00:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sty, will you come to the chat please? I have something I want to talk to you about. Thanks. [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 02:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) It is urgent that you come on the chat as soon as you get this message. If this message is not received today, we will have to talk tomorrow. Remember the word "Aerie" and remember it well. [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 02:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now. [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 19:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm coming on now. I just got a new... update. [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 23:23, September 27, 2011 (UTC) please join chat, thank you yuy168 The head Auctor (bend to my will) 00:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) im here now really, hold on join chat and ill be on in a few min. yuy168 The head Auctor (bend to my will) 01:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Times 8, 9 GMT... 3, 4 your time? HolbenilordTalk 09:50, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :I am on the ASW chat right now. It will be less frequented than the multiverses chat, plus I couldn't get onto the multiverses chat. [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 19:20, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually just tell me when you want me to go on. My comp is lagging heavy and the chat doesn't help. [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 20:01, September 28, 2011 (UTC) A Multiverses Terrortooth in Kulmis Remember Kulmis? I would like permission to use animals like the Terrorteeth and the Sigma Spiders for it. Can I have your permission please? Pinguinus impennis 13:58, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, what was the big problem you wanted Insurgence to tell me about? I asked him, and he told me to ask you. And no I'm not going on chat. Pinguinus impennis 13:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I didn;t write it Containment: 832 is harmless as long as kept away from skin and electrical applications, even a zip lock bag has been noted to protect effectively from 832's abnormal 'over charge'. Description: A1- Found by accident 12 times before recovery it is simply a ring made out of bronze. There is no visible differences in the ring other than a "H.T" marked on the inside of 832. They are assumed to be initials but there is not enough information to know what the name would be and if the owner is even still alive. The ring seems to react differently depending on the mental state of the wearer when they first put it on and what they are thinking about to some degree, then amplifying that emotion into a abnormal rage, along with either boosting their own abilities or giving them a power. Details of each test to be included in R.R.T file 03 B1- Red/Anger- Super human Strength, the test subject who was used for this was able to lift a 3 ton car without harming themselves. Blue/Bored- The subject tested suddenly wished to get rid of their boredom to a disturbing degree, murdering the scientist who was with him at the time, as well as 2 guards before he was killed, the test subject who put on 832 seemed faster, and the test subjects blood stayed blue for about three minutes after he had died before finally turning red. Blue/Bored The subject tested suddenly wished to get rid of their boredom to a disturbing degree, murdering the scientist who was with him at the time, Dr █████ as well as 2 D class guards before he was killed, the test subject who put on 832 seemed faster, and his blood was noticed to have been blue for about three minutes after he had died before finally turning red. White/Hungry- Originally a test on "Happy" the test subject when first putting on 832 announced being "fuckin' hungry" then attempting to eat the desk that he pulled 832 off. The test subject's teeth became "shark" and easily ripped through the stainless steel table. The test subject's blood was tested as inspiration from the blue blood of the last test, and it was in fact white for exactly three minutes outside of the body, the blood inside the test subject returned to its normal shade in a half hour. Green/Sick- Inspired by the oddity of the failed "Happy" test a sick person who was instructed to think of their sickness was given the 832 at which point, they started to swell, and before the ring could be removed they exploded, their bones shattering and impaling the all around them. Green/Sick- Inspired by the oddity of the failed "Happy" test a "sick" subject who was instructed to think of their sickness, which was a minor flu, was given the 832 at which point, they started to swell, and before the ring could be removed they exploded, their bones shattering and impaling the area around them. Pink/Happy, and Black/Insane as well other test noted on R.R.T file 03 A2- At EXPUNGED a large collection of families were attempting a search and rescue EXPUNGED A mother was reported for the murder of seven children EXPUNGED A gas explosion caught the local population, killing half the residence. In short, 832 seems to have a long bloody history in the 2 years SCP has been aware of it and attempting to find it. As a noted oddity it seems that before the wearer "overloads" they will try to return to the original beach where the ring was found. A3-While it is believed more than 12 people have been subject to the power of 832 as the location after excavating appears to have several bone fragments, the quality's of 832 make it hard to know if they were to one or more people. Ornitholestes Hey, what are your thoughts concerning Ornitholestes? Do you have any theories concerning this lovable dinosaur? Pinguinus impennis 03:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm writing a Walking With Dinosaurs-type story about an Ornitholestes, and I wanted your opinion about the dinosaur. Pinguinus impennis 13:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The Ornitholestes story? It will be on Dinosaur Fanon, when it's done. Pinguinus impennis 21:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) If we don't actually delete them, but leave them as candidates, it should motivate them to come back. Also, we need housekeeping. HolbenilordTalk 15:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) If you think it will do more harm than good, you're welcome to make changes HolbenilordTalk 15:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Pixels I am puzzled now. The green one on the forearm and orange one on the eye are correct, but the other differences aren't there. You're still missing three differences. And I copied your idea cause I was bored. I have nothing to do when there's no-one on to talk to, or nothing to talk about. Toothless100 - Talk to me 05:52, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat? HolbenilordTalk 13:14, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm on both chats HolbenilordTalk 17:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Bad News Bad news: yesterday my computer completely broke, taking my chapter of the Paradise Planet with it. Don't worry, I should have a less lengthy one up this week (or the next, depending on how busy I am). Pinguinus impennis 02:55, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hmm, I'll have a think about what to add. --Veyneru 16:04, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Primeval Fanon I found an Primeval Fanon Wiki that is still very active. Are you interested? Pinguinus impennis 15:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC) http://venomhq.wikia.com/wiki/VENOM_HQ_Wiki join chat there Warning Warning: never use CAPS LOCK on the Community Wiki Chat. The locals don't like it. They threatened to ban me from chat. They hate CAPS LOCK with a fiery passion, it seems. :P If you're looking for a little excitement in your life, click here and type this into the chatbox: "CAPS LOCK RULES!" Pinguinus impennis 03:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC) 203 Who is 203? I saw the message you sent to Toothless, and I think I should be briefed on the nature of this problem. Pinguinus impennis 00:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I have a link? Also, do your turn at Heroes of the Multiverses. Pinguinus impennis 00:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Can't right now, sorry. Computer won't let me. Just tell me on my talk page. Pinguinus impennis 16:00, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Please try again, using http://cbe001.chat.mibbit.com/ HolbenilordTalk 16:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, thanks to Ping, it's now #multiverseschat :P HolbenilordTalk 16:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Good News! My editor is working! Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Revelation So, does this mean your revelation is coming? If so, when? Pinguinus impennis 01:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Central Council Representatives from the Salsenes, Zyrothans, Atrenids, Lutrians, Deraia, Iridi, Alxen, Banshaen and Lentaa, as well as the ambassadors for the Aians, Kree, Vrah, Phoebus, Xodu and Gaedrongo. The council makes domestic decisions, like 'how to subsidise', 'how to crack down on unrest', 'which organisations to fund'. They command the police force except in times of crisis. They meet in a large city hall every twenty days. In emergencies, they meet via e-conferencing from safe-houses, and they are kept on high alert till ten days after no diruption is present. They are voted for by constituency, the members of one species choosing their representative but not affecting the votes of the others. In case of a close call, the rest of the Council decides. Also i see you kept your invisible ink. HolbenilordTalk 08:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't really matter, but in the interests of consistency- Zyrothan- Daskir Kell Lutrian- Varalin Deraia- Bjer, Harul, Regul, Thun (remember Deraia culture) Iridi- Valoron Alxen- Derrn Aian- Erilun Ruskai d'Vevell Kree are Kree, no representatives as such. Vrah- Deathly Flame That should be all HolbenilordTalk 17:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Awakening What needs to be done in the next chapter of Awakening? Pinguinus impennis 17:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) But what about the Tengu? I'm still not sure what they're doing. Also, I wanted to have some more Gehennians in this chapter (Gehennians are fun to write). What will the ol' dragons be doing now? Pinguinus impennis 17:05, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Revelation On your userpage, it says the Revelation is coming on May 2011. And it's already November 2011 :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC)